As mobile devices proliferate, the demand for services tailored to device location also increases. Location-based services depend on positioning systems to determine device location. Satellite based positioning systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), GLONASS, and Galileo can provide high accuracy, but require a clear line of sight between the satellites and the mobile device to provide a location determination. Consequently, satellite positioning systems are largely ineffective for determination the location of a device within indoor environments. As used herein, an “indoor environment” refers to enclosed or semi-enclosed spaces, such as commercial (office) buildings, airport lounges, libraries, prisons, warehouses, underground parking, subway tunnels, etc.
Various systems for determining device position within indoor environments use RF or light-based wireless signaling technologies (e.g., via WiFi, Bluetooth, Bluetooth Low Energy, RFID, Li-Fi, IR, etc.), inertial navigation technologies, ultrasonic technologies (e.g., employing techniques such as TOF, TDOA, etc.), and the like. Many of these technologies, however, require the installation and maintenance of base stations, wireless access points, beacons, etc., in order to work, and require complicated additional hardware in the device. However, it would be desirable to determine the location of a device locate a device within an indoor environment without the need for much added hardware or complexity.